Our Aftermath
by ChaoticIdol
Summary: Prompt: Person A tries to commit suicide, Person B convinces them not to. They spark up a relationship and things snowball from there. No one will miss him. But it would be quite ironic if everyone suddenly chose to notice and care about him after he died. That thought made him let out a soundless laugh, before the reality of what he was doing came back to him. Canada/Prussia
1. Look At Those Stars (More Like Scars)

Prompt: Person A tries to commit suicide, Person B convinces them not to. They spark up a relationship and things snowball from there.

No one will miss him. But it would be quite ironic if everyone suddenly chose to notice and care about him after he died. That thought made him let out a soundless laugh, before the reality of what he was doing came back to him. His toes nearly hanging off the edge as he stared down at the concrete. He could picture it now; his body laying broken and mangled on the ground in a pool of blood. But there would be nobody to scream in horror and cry, no one to call for help... He doubted that people would notice him even if there were any around, but why make a big deal about it? He obviously didn't matter, so his death shouldn't matter that much either...  
C'mon, just do it. Just jump.  
He forced himself to breathe deeply, so he didn't completely freak out. God, why was this so hard!?  
JUMP!  
His gaze was fixed on the ground, and he didn't notice the person walking by. It wasn't like they would notice him...

Notes:

Please keep in mind this is a human AU  
Only human names are used  
Relationships: Prussia/Canada, Prussia/Russia (abusive)  
Warnings: Strong Language, Abusive situations, Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt, Fluff, so much goddamn fluff, angst galore, neglect, religious views and references, and an abusive town  
Names so far: Gilbert (Prussia), Matthew (Canada), Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Honda (Japan), Francis (France), Ivan (Russia), Ludwig (Germany), and Feliciano (North Italy)

Don't be afraid to ask questions about our AU, and please point out any mistakes so I may fix them. Thank you! (You can find me on DeviantArt as HalloWeeb161, on Tumblr as RuinsoftheMind161, and you can find my RP buddy Cass at TeddyLSD )

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter Management

Chapter 1: Look at those stars (they're more like scars)

Chapter Text

Chapter One

(Cass)

Sometimes... He felt like no one would even notice if he just ended it all. Matthew Williams... The name that no one seemed to remember. Not in public, not at school, and not at home. Even when he was around his own family, he was just a ghost in the background, never mentioned or noticed unless someone suddenly remembered that there was probably an extra person in the room; but still... They always forgot about it afterwards. It made him want to laugh when people say that they wish to be invisible. To fade into the background and to never be heard. Some people even dared to call it a "gift".

No.

It was a curse.

A horrible, horrible curse that, as far as he could tell, can never be reversed.

Oh, and it only got better from there. If he wasn't being ignored completely, he was being mistaken for his twin brother, Alfred. He was yelled at and beaten up for Alfred's mistakes and messes, and every time he tried to bring it up to his brother, Al would just say something like "Thanks for taking one for the team!"

That's what I get for wanting to be seen, I guess.

His life was a joke. God has a sick sense of humor and he must be laughing his ass off at Matthew's expense.

It'll be over soon.

The sun had started to set, the sky turning a vibrant orange color as a cool breeze sent chills down Matthew's spine from where he stood on the rooftop.  
It'll be quick and easy.

No one will miss him. But it would be quite ironic if everyone suddenly chose to notice and care about him after he died. That thought made him let out a soundless laugh, before the reality of what he was doing came back to him. His toes nearly hanging off the edge as he stared down at the concrete. He could picture it now; his body laying broken and mangled on the ground in a pool of blood. But there would be nobody to scream in horror and cry, no one to call for help... He doubted that people would notice him even if there were any around, but why make a big deal about it? He obviously didn't matter, so his death shouldn't matter that much either...

C'mon, just do it. Just jump.

He forced himself to breathe deeply, so he didn't completely freak out. God, why was this so hard!?

JUMP!

His gaze was fixed on the ground, and he didn't notice the person walking by. It wasn't like they would notice him...

(Hallo)

Gilbert hadn't really thought of where he was going, just letting his body and soul drift as his feet guided him to the outskirts of a China Town long forgotten. It wasn't necessarily that bad in shape, considering it had been abandoned, left to collect dust and wither away unwanted. Just like him. Figures, the moment he was deep in thought, a moment when he showed a weakness in himself when no one was around, his weakness would lead him to something just like him. A physical reminder that he was going to be forgotten and would disappear soon.

Superstition had the local folks whispering and scurrying out of his way to avoid the 'curse', the other teens pining the blame on him for everything gone wrong, and the children making it a game to 'hit the red eye demon' with stones found near the creek. Pity, this place might have been beautiful and amazing if it hadn't been thrown to the side.

Shuffling slower, scarf billowing in the wind behind him, he continued. Eyes - those stupid, cursed red eyes- shifted quickly yet tiredly around, scanning the roofs for a good cloud watching spot when he noticed a splotch of red and gold on one of the buildings. A person by the looks of it. Had they come here looking for the same? They were awfully close to the edge- Oh shit!

Gilbert took off running toward the location, spitting out German curses along the way, the words being swallowed up in the wind as it stung his face. There was a human being, standing on the edge of a crumpling building, in an abandoned China Town. It was clear what their intent was. Even if he didn't know his person, he couldn't stand by and let a life die. He was too amazing for that, or so he told his small circle of friends (mostly his online friends who had either never met him in person, or had moved away).

"Hey, you up there! Please don't tell me you are thinking about jumping? What's your name?"

The albino was wracking his brain for ways to distract him, was he was sure that was a guy now that he was close to the building, long enough to run up the fire escape. Hopefully, if he got up there he could convince the guy that this wasn't the right choice. Aw hell, this was his first time out of the house and away from his neighborhood in nearly three months, and already he was getting in trouble and getting people's names. He internally smirked at his own odd joke, before stopping near the Panda Express (wow, they really had those in Chinatown? Really?), far enough back that the guy could still see him, but close enough to catch him if he did fall.


	2. Jump Off The Edge (And Into My Heart)

p style="font-size: 12px;"Please keep in mind this is a human AUbr /Only human names are usedbr /Relationships: Prussia/Canada, Prussia/Russia (abusive)br /Warnings: Strong Language, Abusive situations, Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt, Fluff, so much goddamn fluff, angst galore, neglect, religious views and references, and an abusive townbr /Names so far: Gilbert (Prussia), Matthew (Canada), Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Honda (Japan), Francis (France), Ivan (Russia), Ludwig (Germany), and Feliciano (North Italy)/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Don't be afraid to ask questions about our AU, and please point out any mistakes so I may fix them. Thank you! (You can find me on DeviantArt as HalloWeeb161, on Tumblr as RuinsoftheMind161, and you can find my RP buddy Cass at TeddyLSD )/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"(Cass)/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Matthew's eyes widened as the white-haired man called up to him, running closer to the /Shit.../p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Well, at least he wasn't being mistaken for Alfred this time. But did he really have to be seen now of all times!?br /"G-go away!" He somewhat doubted his naturally quiet voice would reach the other from where he was standing, "I just want to be alone!" His voice started to get shaky as he felt tears trying form in his eyes. How ironic, being alone was part of the reason as to why he was up here. He didn't have any friends, no one to talk to, no one to say that even when he went unnoticed, there were still people who cared about /"Pl-please just go away! You'll forget about me soon enough, anyway..."br /He slowly inched to the side, so that the man down there wouldn't be able to 'save' him, if that's what he really intended on /Maybe if he just ran to the other side fast enough and jumped from there...br /He was now just shuffling very slightly in place; moving towards the edge, then backing away as if he was second-guessing his /C'mon, you wussy, just close your eyes and take a big step forward!br /And yet, he didn't. He really wanted to die, he really did, but his feet seemed to be anchored in place. Maybe he was just too scared to end it all this way. Maybe he was afraid that it wouldn't be as quick and painless as he /No, it's just because there's a witness down there. You were just about to jump until he came /"Go away! Please don't try to stop me, there's no reason for me to exist and I'll feel much better when I'm dead!" He had never spoken so loudly before, it almost startled him to hear his own voice be so loud, despite the way it was shaking as tears now poured down his face.../p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"(Hallo)/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Shit, shit, shit. He was going to jump, wasn't he? But he looked like he was doubting himself. No arguing that he wanted to die, Gilbert could see it in his wide violet eyes. He wanted to die, but he was clearly doubting himself as well. The white haired man just needed to convince him it wasn't worth dying for, whatever had sent him to this act wasn't something that should make him end his life. He could hear the male's voice, soft and timid like a small mouse, drifting down to his ears. It sounded really beautiful. Like the voice of an angel, a really sad angel. Telling him to go away? Why? So he could jump and end that wonderful soul that resided in that beauty? Not that he knew him, but Gilbert felt that the person he was looking at was someone who held a wonderful soul and a sad story to tell./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Locking eyes, Gilbert drew a breath before he shouted up, putting in the emotion of a man fighting a war, "Yes there is. You exist for a reason, perhaps you haven't found that reason yet, but there is one. If you didn't have one, would you have made it this far in life? Death doesn't mean no pain. It means the unknown, something that could be worse than here, or something better. But it isn't guaranteed that death is a good thing." He paused to catch his breathe. This guy clearly needed some love in his life, if he felt like this. Who would abandoned this soul?br /"I promise, I wouldn't forget you. You may not think so, but someone cares about you," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I care about you. I may have just met you, but I do care. If I didn't care I would have kept walking. But I stopped, I noticed you, I care. Please don't jump. We can talk, if you want. I can listen, and I can help."br /The albino noticed that the guy had walked out of his reaching range if he jumped, so he decided to give me enough space to feel like he had a choice. No sense in crowding near his area if he couldn't save him from that fall. He stuck his hands in his pockets, red eyes meeting /"Can you at least tell me your name? Please?" Gilbert pleaded. He never pleaded. /But for this guy, this person he had never met or talked to before, he was willing to put his pride aside for the time. There was no room for that here. Only two souls, one busted and one broken, both in need of healing, though one more so than the other right now. He craned his neck a little to get a close look at the male's features. They weren't German, or Russian, or Japanese, or even Italian. Those were the main groups of people in this town, and he had memorized the general shapes and slopes of the different genes. Clearly not from any nearby countries either. Perhaps French, or American? Or even Canadian? Who knows./p 


	3. I Ran Through The Parking Lot

Please keep in mind this is a human AU  
Only human names are used  
Relationships: Prussia/Canada, Prussia/Russia (abusive)  
Warnings: Strong Language, Abusive situations, Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt, Fluff, so much goddamn fluff, angst galore, neglect, religious views and references, and an abusive town  
Names so far: Gilbert (Prussia), Matthew (Canada), Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Honda (Japan), Francis (France), Ivan (Russia), Ludwig (Germany), and Feliciano (North Italy)

Don't be afraid to ask questions about our AU, and please point out any mistakes so I may fix them. Thank you! (You can find me on DeviantArt as HalloWeeb161, on Tumblr as RuinsoftheMind161, and you can find my RP buddy Cass at TeddyLSD )

(Cass)

He felt completely frozen in place. As far as he could remember, no one cared enough to notice him, especially not a stranger. He was so used to being invisible to everyone around him that actually having someone speak to him and acknowledge his existence felt... Strange. It made him feel happy, and sad, and loved, and all sorts of other emotions that he couldn't quite explain.

Wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie, he once again fixed his gaze on the ground below. He had never been too afraid of heights, but now he felt like his stomach was doing somersaults just thinking about how high up he must be.

"I... M-my name is Matthew."

He didn't remember making the choice to tell the man his name, the words just seemed to fall out, stumbling over themselves as they were unsure if they wanted to be loud or soft.

"I really appreciate th-that you care and would try to stop me but... I-I just don't believe that a-anything can get better at this point. I've tried so hard to make things better, but nothing works. I-I'm completely invisible to e-everyone... Even my own family..."

He takes a deep, shaky breath, his legs feeling like they might give out at any moment. He looks to sky and the distant horizon. The sunlight was steadily fading away, and stars were slowly starting to reveal themselves.

"I d-don't know what to do anymore."

He must sound absolutely pitiful by this point. Maybe suicide wasn't the best choice, but what else was there? He tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. He could go down and talk about his problems to the man down there, but what good would talking do? He'd only be dropping his emotional baggage onto someone else's head, and, in his opinion, that would just be a very selfish thing to do.

(Hallo)

That was a start. This guy's name was Matthew, and it fit him. He was clearly Canadian if his accent was to be believed, and he looked it as well. Blonde hair, fair skin, violet eyes, the whole shebang. He started to realize where he had seen this person before. This was the twin brother of that American kid, Alfred or something like that. Gilbert had seen both of them around, and had noticed that no one seemed to speak to Matthew. He found it strange, and would have greeted him at some point, but his fear of being rejected because of superstition had kept him from going near him. If he hadn't been such a coward, he might have been able to prevent this.

Mind racing, Gilbert decided to take the risk. His tongue felt like cotton, but he swallowed and opened his mouth, his voice softer than it had been in a long time.

"I noticed."

One small phrase, but it felt like it had said everything. Why this shouldn't continue, why Matthew shouldn't jump, why Gilbert was scared that a life was about to end. He had noticed and now he was never going to not notice.

"There is something better, there's always a better choice than this. It has to be dark before the dawn, or at least I think that's what they say, before it becomes dawn. So you're gonna need shades, bro. Cause you're dawn is gonna be so bright. Just don't give up." He paused before adding, in a slightly cautious voice, like he was afraid that he would be pushed away.

"Forget your family, forget those that forgot you. You are special. You are something in this world. If you want, I can be your dawn. Oh god, that sounds cheesy and weird coming from me, but I mean it. You can come down here, or I can come up there. We can talk, we can laugh, or we can be silent. Just let me be there for you. I may not have known you before, but I want to know you now. You don't have to know what to do now. I do. I promise, I won't ever forget you."

He was blushing, god why was he blushing. He didn't even know his guy personal, (he would change that, of course, if Matthew was willing to put up with him after this), but he here he was sounding everything like a corny chick flick. Would this scare him away? Not want to be near him, if he could convince him to live. Gilbert didn't know, but he hoped that Matthew wouldn't turn him away, wouldn't step off that building, wouldn't take his soul from this world so soon.


End file.
